emociones
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu Dragneel el dragón slayer de fuego del gremio Fairy tail, un joven pelirosa con una gran sonrisa que conseguía grandes amigos ademas de tener una actitud explosiva que guardaba dentro de el muchas emociones como: esperanza, temor, arrogancia, soberanía y una gran pasión. reto de viñetas de emociones del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail
1. pasion

**este conjunto de viñetas sobre Natsu Dragneel para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, soy nueva en el foro pero me alegro que me tomaran en cuenta así que quise participar y quiero recordar que Fairy tail no me pertenece ;D aquí va mi primera emoción que es (suenan los tambores)...**

**Pasión**

Bien definitivamente algo estaba mal en él, la situación en la que se encontraba en estos momentos no era algo muy común incluso irreal, si lo decimos mejor nada de lo que estaba pasando debía pasar en algún momento de su vida ya que estaba mal todo era un error, pero si era un error entonces ¿por qué no se alejaba del cuerpo de ella y se marchaba como pensaba hacer en un principio?, ¿porque sus manos no se detenían y dejaban de tocar el cuerpo de la joven bajo él ¿y sobre todo ¿porque no podía dejar de besarla en el cuello?.

Por un instante logro alejarse un poco con toda su fuerza de voluntad del cuello de la joven para abrir con lentitud los ojos pero al enfocar bien su vista un gran sonrojo inundo toda su cara al ver como una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia y ojos chocolates lo veían con la vista algo nublada mientras su ropa estaba desacomodada y su piel un poco sudada dándole un brillo demasiado tentador. Apretó con fuerza sus labios intentando levantarse pero por alguna razón su cuerpo parecía no querer obedecerlo pero debía hacer algo pues todo esto estaba mal ya que ella era su…su…era su mejor amiga por kami-sama en que carajos pensaba su mente.

Claro que fue un error al entrar al departamento de su nakama por la ventana y verla mientras salía del baño seguramente después de una ducha por lo que recibió un grito de parte de la joven, él solo intento disculparse pero sin poder evitarlo tropezó con ella cayendo ambos sobre la cama en una posición algo comprometedora, él esperaba un grito y patada mortal de Lucy pero la joven solo se quedó inmóvil con un gran sonrojo en su rostro esperando que él se levantara cosa que no ocurrió pues el dragón slayer no se sentía incómodo realmente hace tiempo que él siempre se acercaba más de la cuenta a Lucy.

Era su mejor amiga y admitía que tenía un buen cuerpo no era ciego, pero hace poco él sentía le necesidad de acercarse mas a ella y cuidarla más de la cuenta ganando un poco la furia de Lucy al decir que invadía su espacio personal pero no podía hacer nada. El aroma de la joven desprendía últimamente se convirtió en una droga para él y no podía controlar sus instintos y su necesidad de cercanía. Por eso cuando sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse más calienta en esa posición de la joven intento alejarse pero estaba cansado de eso y de esa forma mandando al carajo su cordura su boca se abrió hasta llegar al cuello de la joven que sin poder evitarlo soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Antes que sus manos se colocaran en la cintura de la maga estelar quien no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa mientras las manos de Natsu clamaban por más de ese tacto.

_-Natsu-_

No supo clasificar si como una exclamación de sorpresa, una vos nerviosa o un gemido, pero su nombre dicho de aquella forma había quitado todo rastro de cordura (si aún quedaba) y sus labios comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de la joven mientras sus manos pasaban por todo su cuerpo en una gran explosión de pasión y esto los llevaba al momento actual donde Natsu la miraba sorprendido sin entender el por qué no podía separarse y cada segundo le costaba mas no lanzarse sobre ella como su presa. Era su mejor amiga y estaba mal o eso decía pues realmente no sentía que algo malo estuviera pasando ya que estaba disfrutándolo y el bulto en sus pantalones afirmaba aquello.

Por otro lado Lucy observaba sorprendida a Natsu quien parecía estar en una lucha mental mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto adorable y sus ojos oscuros le indicaban que estaba a punto de seguir con su trabajo…pero no pasaba nada…observo atentamente como él deseaba separarse pero no lo hacía como también deseaba acercarse a ella pero no hacía nada. Un bufido salió de la boca ganando la atención del peli rosa quien solo se puso nervioso intentado decir algo pero nada salía de su boca más que murmullos incoherentes.

-yo...eto...yo…caída…olor…ramen…-la rubia solo frunció el ceño antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho viendo a otro lado molesta, lo que no noto que con ese simple gesto había provocado que Natsu viera a sus pecho que en esa posición parecían apetecibles. Así que de un momento a otro Natsu tomo ambas manos de la rubia para ponerlas sobre su cabeza exaltándola en el proceso quien volteo a ver como los ojos de Natsu estaban más oscuros con una mirada perversa.

-N-Natsu-tartamudeo pero fue detenida al ver como la lengua del dragón slayer pasaba por su cuello causándole un gran escalofrió y que todo su cuerpo entrara nuevamente en aquel calor que desconocía.

-si dices nuevamente mi nombre te juro que no me detendré-la Heartfilia abrió sus ojos con asombro ante aquel tono tan ronco cargado de excitación, giro su vista para ver como el dragón slayer estaba esperando su respuesta y ella se sonrojo antes de ver a otro lado con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos mientras él se acercaba a su cuello con lentitud. Cuando los labios de él pasaron de su cuello caminando lentamente hasta la comisura de sus labios se detuvo.

-Natsu-gimió Lucy con vos ronca causando una sonrisa perversa en los labios del Dragneel que se apodero de los labios de su amiga mientras su mano se abría campo bajo la blusa de la chica apretando uno de sus pechos sacándole un gemido antes de que lo viera en los ojos y detectara como estos estaban oscuros del placer del momento y ella solo sonrió sin saber que pasaba solo aprovechando aquel arrebato de pasión de parte de Natsu Dragneel.

**Continuara…**

**hai hai gomene si no les gusto -_- no sabia si hacer un lemon pero bueno espero les gustara y esperen mi próxima viñeta de este hermoso personaje y la que sigue es el temor así que espero les guste :D**

**Y AYÚDANOS CON LA CAMPAÑA LOGRAR MAS FICS DE FAIRY TAIL**

**ademas no olviden dejar su comentario :)**


	2. arrogancia

**este conjunto de viñetas sobre Natsu Dragneel para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, soy nueva en el foro pero me alegro que me tomaran en cuenta así que quise participar y quiero recordar que Fairy tail no me pertenece ;D aquí va mi emoción que es (suenan los tambores)...**

**Arrogancia**

Se observaba como en medio de la ciudad de Magnolia un gran festival estaba ubicado, la celebración…pues no era necesario realmente buscar un motivo, generalmente se hacían solo para la diversión del público. Pero curiosamente en medio de un puesto había una gran multitud de gente observando el local con diversión mientras una rubia nada más observaba todo con una gota de sudor en su nuca como un peli rosa con aura de batalla seguía intentando ganar el jueguito de puntería a lo cual había fallado estrepitosamente las 25 veces pasadas y la rubia se preguntaba cuánta plata traería en su bolsillo el dragón slayer de fuego.

-baka-murmuro la rubia antes de pegarse con una de sus manos su frente, al ver como su novio Natsu Dragneel no se daba por vencido en aquel juego de la feria con tal de ganar aquel estúpido dragón de peluche.

Lucy solo suspiro antes de pensar que de haber recordado como era Natsu no hubiera murmurado lo kawai que le aprecia el peluche de dragón, llevaban tres meses juntos y definitivamente no aprendía de sus errores, había intentado contenerse en toda la feria pero el peluche era tan adorable que el susurro se le escapó de sus labios y como era de esperarse con sus oídos Natsu pudo oír aquello desatando su orgullo de ¨gran macho que se respeta¨ como lo habían nombrado en el gremio.

Pues algo que habían descubierto es que desde el primer día en que la relación de Natsu y Lucy fue oficial es que el dragón Slayer tenía el pequeño defecto en querer complacer a su novia en todo…siendo sinceros ese en si no era un problema ya que para la rubia no había algo más tierno que Natsu con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le daba un pastel de fresa que había luchado por conseguir contra la mismísima Erza después de darse cuenta que era el último de la tienda, hasta ese grado era muy adorable pero había cosas que Lucy mencionaba sin culpa y no era para que Natsu tuviera que remover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo.

Recordaba cuando habían estado viendo en una tienda la imagen de un oso de felpa gigante, claro solo la imagen y Lucy susurro un adorable causando que al día siguiente en medio de su departamento un gran oso de felpa estuviera quitando todo su espacio, también la ves que menciono que tenía ganas de algún día viajar en un crucero y al despertar estuviera en el cuarto de un barco cinco estrellas fue algo que la dejo en shock, más al ver como a su lado Natsu estaba en un estado medio muerto por su debilidad con los transportes. Oh la ves que murmuro las ganas que tenía de visitar un hotel que anunciaron en una revista y por alguna extraña razón Natsu la tomo como un saco de papas para correr al tren que los llevaría…claro no pensó bien pues en estando en el tren sufrió sus acostumbrados mareos.

Claro que eso la conmovía realmente que su novio quisiera hacer cada cosa que ella quisiera, pero ella solo mencionaba aquello como sueños en los momentos que veía algo relacionado, no para que Natsu gastara dinero en ella cada que podía, por kami-sama estaba pensando que Natsu escondía una fortuna en el bosque porque de no ser así estaría en la quiebra. Era su novio no su esclavo y aunque varias veces le insistió con que no hiciera eso una sonrisa arrogante se posaba en sus labios diciendo que él podía hacer cualquier cosa…ella lo había intentado quitarle la idea de su cabeza pero era difícil. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como frente a ella un dragón de felpa de color rojo se movía, alzo su vista para ver como Natsu tenía una de sus sonrisas llenas de arrogancia mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos en una pose algo extraña. Lucy solo suspiro resignada mientras tomaba el dragón de peluche entre sus manos.

-baka te dije que no me dieras todo lo que digo que es kawai-hablo Lucy con reproche pero una sonrisa tierna adorno sus labios sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta cosa que Natsu si había visto sacándole una leve sonrisa antes de poner expresión de superioridad.

-soy Natsu Dragneel puedo con lo que sea-aseguro con aires de supremacía al tiempo que pasaba unos brazos por los hombros de Lucy quien rodeaba los ojos con fastidio y cierta diversión ante lo arrogante que podía ser Natsu. Porque si Natsu era un grandísimo arrogante pero aun así ella lo quería.

Por otro lado Natsu estaba viendo de reojo como Lucy alzaba el peluche mientras caminaban y sonreír como una niña de cinco años con su primer juguete, no podía evitar querer complacerla en todo ya que él la amaba y haría lo que fuera que ella quisiera por más estúpido que fuera, aunque ella dijera que no era necesario….él sabía que algunas cosas realmente no eran urgentes y tenía toda una vida para cumplirlas junto a ella, pero la sonrisa que ponía cuando él le daba algo era muy hermosa y por eso siempre cumplía sus caprichos aunque ella dijera que no era necesarios.

Después de todo Lucy era su novia y deseaba hacerla feliz aunque para eso tuviera que dejar de destruir cosas en sus misiones, sacrificaría todo con tal de verla feliz. De reojo noto como todos los hombres del lugar miraban a Lucy embobados antes de verlo a él con celos. Una sonrisa arrogante surco el rostro de Natsu antes de sin previo aviso besar los labios de su novia y demostrarles a todo el mundo que estaba con la mujer que amaba y solo él podía besar los labios de Lucy…eran exquisitos y adoraba hacer eso para que todos supieran que la chica más sexy de Magnolia estaba con el…

…creía que Lucy tenía razón en que era algo arrogante…

…pero vamos quien no es arrogante si tiene a la chica que ama.

**Continuara…**

**yipi-chan esta feliz veo que a varios les gusto mi viñeta anterior y espero también les guste esta :D bueno me despido pues estoy trabajando en la siguiente pero espero disfruten de leer mas de mis historias...deseo saber que les pareció así que no olviden comentar.**

**sayonara.**


	3. esperanza

******este conjunto de viñetas sobre Natsu Dragneel para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, soy nueva en el foro pero me alegro que me tomaran en cuenta así que quise participar y quiero recordar que Fairy tail no me pertenece ;D aquí va mi emoción que es (suenan los tambores)...**

**Esperanza**

Su vista estaba clavada en el cielo donde la luna y las estrellas daban una hermosa vista aunque claro no tan hermosa como la vista de la joven quien dormía desnuda a su lado solo cubierta por una delicada manta que dejaba ver sus curvas mientras su cabello rubio estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, una sonrisa de ternura inundo su rostro antes de acariciar con cuidado la cabeza de la joven quien se movió un poco pero luego continuo dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su vista viajo nuevamente al cielo y una expresión de melancolía paso por su rostro al recordar por unos instantes a su padre adoptivo por lo que su cuerpo se tensó levemente recordando como todos los años en lo que él busco para encontrarlo pues siempre mantenía la esperanza de al poder encontrarlo volver a tener una familia como antes, comer juntos y reír al mismo tiempo de alguna tontería, volver a entrenar ambos y hablar de tantas cosas que no podía más que buscar con mucha más fuerza por todos los lugares manteniendo la llama de la esperanza y la fe de encontrarlo algún día por lo que siempre que alguien mencionaba sobre algún dragón él salía corriendo sin esperar los detalles provocando que se metiera en muchos problemas pero algo cambio un día que fue tras un rumor.

-Natsu-respingo un poco viendo atrás notando como Lucy seguía dormida pero murmuraba su nombre entre sueños causando que una sonrisa cariñosa se posara en sus labios antes de ver al cielo nuevamente.

Esa chiquilla de cabello rubio había cambiado muchas cosas en él a lo largo de estos años, después de llevarla consigo a Fairy tail pensó que definitivamente aquella joven era rara pero algo de ella le agradaba por lo que hizo equipo con ella con la excusa de una misión donde ocupaba una chica rubia pero eso era una mentira para descubrir qué clase de persona era ella, después de todo de haber ocupado alguien rubio él se hubiera puesto la peluca de ser necesario pero eso le sirvió para ser equipo de Lucy. Cada vez que compartía más con ella se alejaba poco de la esperanza de encontrar a su padre pues aunque siempre mantenía la fe Lucy poco a poco se convertía en el centro de su atención. Después de un tiempo la seguridad de ella era mucho más importante que la de los demás, se comportaba de manera más familiar con ella y siempre pasaba dentro de aquel departamento con su amigo Happy con la esperanza de verla entrar en la casa sin que los golpeara. Poco a poco su cercanía era tan común que no era extraño escuchar a varios del gremio molestándolos con que eran pareja y aunque Lucy siempre se ponía roja antes de negarlo todo él solo se quedaba en silencio y sonreía como siempre.

Después de mucho tiempo y con ayuda de varias personas descubrió que tal vez si se sentía un poco atraído por Lucy aunque no fue tan notorio cuando vio como ella se hacía amiga de más chicos, nunca supo que tan celoso y posesivo podía ser hasta ese momento. Luego poco a poco se fue abriendo más a ella con la ilusión de que ella correspondiera los sentimientos que poco a poco crecían en él, de hecho fue hasta hace unos días que por fin comenzaron a salir juntos después de muchos intentos fallidos de parte de él descubrió con gran alegría como Lucy correspondía de igual forma sus sentimientos aunque jamás imagino que su relación en tan poco tiempo avanzara a tal punto de…su vista giro levemente al cuerpo de la rubia y una sonrisa pervertida inundo su rostro antes de negar con la cabeza y verla fijamente antes de soltar una pequeña risa que provoco que los ojos de Lucy se abrieran viéndolo con algo de sueño antes de sentarse en la cama dándole una mejor visión de su cuerpo a él.

-deberías seguir durmiendo-

-si pero tengo sed-

Observo como se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las mantas y caminaba por su departamento en dirección a la cocina arrastrando aquellas mantas blancas provocando que Natsu solo sonriera con ternura al imaginarla caminar con un vestido de bodas en dirección a él. Suspiro antes de ver al cielo sabiendo que aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su padre y lo haría pero antes que eso tenía una esperanza más grande y era formar una familia con Lucy. se puso de pie al notar como Lucy entraba por la habitación con un vaso de agua y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu vistiendo solo sus pantalones en medio del cuarto viéndola con una sonrisa que provoco que se sonrojara y apartara la vista de inmediato.

-q-que sucede-le cuestiono viéndolo de reojo pero notando como este aun sonreía de aquella forma que la ponía nerviosa pues aquella sonrisa era llena de cariño y amor. Para distraerse tomo un poco de agua que tenía en la mano.

-estaba pensando en que algún día tenemos que casarnos-Lucy escupió el agua que estaba tomando antes de verlo con sorpresa notando como este tenía las manos tras su cabeza viéndola de manera tranquila-sabes siempre quise tener una familia y ahora que estás conmigo supongo que pasara de una u otra manera-aseguro para si mismo asintiendo varias veces y Lucy solo lo vio con un tic en su ceja antes de suspirar y verlo con una sonrisa divertida.

-eres una caja de sorpresas-susurro al ver como este la miraba con una sonrisa hablando sobre algo de tener una niña algún día pero es que ella no podía más que asentir al ver como los ojos del dragón slayer estaban llenos de esperanza ante aquella idea.

-cuando tengamos una hija seguro será igual que yo-

-espera si es igual que tu tendré que limpiar todo el tiempo sus destrozos-

-son detalles del plan Lucy-

-¡BAKA!-grito antes de darle un golpe que ocasiono que cayera al suelo pero al levantar la vista noto como Lucy lo miraba con una sonrisa y él solo la imito con aquella esperanza de un mejor futuro para ambos.

**continuara...**

**espero les haya gustado seguiré pronto con la otra emocion**


	4. temor

******este conjunto de viñetas sobre Natsu Dragneel para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, soy nueva en el foro pero me alegro que me tomaran en cuenta así que quise participar y quiero recordar que Fairy tail no me pertenece ;D aquí va mi emoción que es (suenan los tambores)...**

**Temor**

Su cuerpo estaba temblando sin saber qué hacer, su mirada estaba oscurecida del temor y no podía más que revolver varias veces sus cabellos rosados sin saber que pensar. Era patético que estuviera en esta situación pero al levantar la vista y ver aquella puerta blanca no pudo más que dejar salir todo ahora que ella no lo miraba, aunque no podía más que sentirse con un gran temor, que pasaba si fallaba y eso la alejaba de él…no…vamos él era Natsu Dragneel un orgulloso mago clase s del gremio más destructible de todos y no podía sentir temor.

A quien engañaba estaba con mucho mas temor que cuando tiro accidentalmente el pastel de erza.

Pero es que nadie lo había preparado para un momento así, realmente deseaba que todo fuera un sueño y despertar como todos los días al lado de su novia después de una gran noche antes de que ella le hiciera un gran desayuno para disfrutar ambos de un buen rato juntos. Un bufido salió de su boca antes de golpear su cabeza contra la pared logrando llamar la atención de las demás personas en aquel lugar quienes lo observaban como un demente, no le importo nada en lo absoluto solo miraba como atreves de aquella puerta estaba escrita su sentencia.

Fallaría estaba seguro de ello, después Lucy lo dejaría completamente solo. Los puños del mago se apretaron antes de voltear su rostro a otro lado con furia a sí mismo, era un inútil y lo sabía, no entendía como Lucy se había enamorado de él, tampoco sabía cómo su ternura había hecho que un tonto como él le pidiera que fuera su novia aun sabiendo que ella merecía algo mejor. Por eso él siempre vivía con el temor de que ella se diera cuenta de que él no era la gran cosa y se fuera con alguien quien si la mereciera y no pasara estos momentos tan trágicos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sintió como su olor llegaba a su nariz causándole un alivio unos segundos antes de que el temor lo inundara, su vista observo aquella hermosa cabellera rubia y esos ojos que parecían tener un brillo especial que le indico que estaba acabado. La maga estelar lo vio antes de sonreír y abrazarlo por el cuello causándole una sorpresa a él quien solo le devolvió el abrazo de forma amorosa como siempre lo hacía por el temor de que algún día ella se marchara, solo le quedaran aquellos hermosos recuerdos.

-¿c-como te fue?-tartamudeo la pregunta mientras sentía los nervios al tope causando que la rubia lo viera con ternura antes de poner una mano en su vientre.

-vamos a ser padres-esas simples palabras provocaron que un brillo de emoción llegara a los ojos del Dragneel…padres…esas palabras eran música para sus oídos ya que él deseaba con todo su corazón formar una familia con Lucy pero al recordar sus temores bajo la mirada que se ensombreció levemente causando asombro en Lucy por su cambio de ánimos-Natsu-susurro preocupada pero el joven solo apretó los puños con enojo.

-yo…-la pregunta quedo en el aire causando que Lucy lo viera preocupada realmente, él parecía feliz al recibir la noticia pero luego noto las miradas indecisas que lanzaba y la preocupación de su mirada, al pensar bien ella no pudo más que bufar molesta colocando sus brazos en la cintura.

-Natsu Dragneel otra vez estás pensando en tonterías-hablo ella con enojo provocando una venita hinchada en la frente del peli rosa quien solo la vio con molestia pero volteo a ver a otro lado dándole la razón a Lucy-ahora en que estarás pensando ya te dije que no voy a dejarte celebro de lava te amo demasiado como para si quiera pensarlo-mascullo con molestia cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy solo observo como Natsu bajaba la mirada aún más y ella se preguntó el porqué de si actitud, llevaba días sintiéndose mal y con la ligera sospecha del embarazo después de vomitar cada mañana, los mareos y los antojos, claro que cuando lo dijo en el gremio Mirajane prácticamente lo había gritado dejando a todos en silencio, Natsu como su buen y querido novio casi muere a manos de los demás al no estar casados pero antes los obligaron ambos ir a un hospital donde después de unos exámenes se confirmó la noticia.

-qué pasa si soy un mal padre-la pregunta dejo congelada a Lucy quien noto en un instante la preocupación de la voz de Natsu y no pudo más que sonreír enternecida al tiempo que se agachaba para estar a la altura del joven y con una gran dulzura tomo su mejilla para que volteara a verla.

-también tengo miedo de ser una mala madre pero…-la sonrisa que le brindo a Natsu causo que este la miraba embobado antes de que ella apretara un poco más el tacto contra su mejilla-…si estamos juntos podemos hace cualquier cosa-la sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy provoco una en el rostro de Natsu antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Aún tenía miedo pero ahora también una gran felicidad.

-seremos padres no es genial-hablo con una gran alegría con el rostro en el cuello de la joven quien solo pudo asentir antes de reír divertida al notar que ya había olvidado un poco sus temores. Por otro lado Natsu ahora estaba emocionado claro que aun tenia temor aunque dentro de él sabía que Lucy no lo dejaría tenía el temor de que ella algún día se cansara de él.

-ya deja de pensar estupideces -le mascullo Lucy molesta al sentir como él cuerpo de Natsu se tensaba levemente y él solo rio, claro que sabía eso y de cierta forma le alegraba sentir un poco de temor ya que de esa forma apreciaba aun más cada momento con su novia, apretó levemente la caja dentro de su pantalón donde guardaba un hermoso anillo…

Novia por el momento pues sabía que ella aceptaría ser su esposa.

**Continuara…**

******solo me falta una emocion no puedo esperar por que me venga la inspiracion para poder escribirla u.u**


	5. soberania

******este conjunto de viñetas sobre Natsu Dragneel para el reto ¡Primer Reto! "Drabbles de emociones" del foro El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail, soy nueva en el foro pero me alegro que me tomaran en cuenta así que quise participar y quiero recordar que Fairy tail no me pertenece ;D aquí va mi emoción que es (suenan los tambores)...**

**Soberanía**

-¡DIJE QUE NO!-

-pero…-

-nada de peros Nashi Dragneel ve a tu habitación-

Una joven de larga cabellera rosada con ojos verde claro bufo antes de dar un pisotón en el suelo y subir las escaleras con su cuerpo rodeado de fuego mientras murmuraba palabrotas, un suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de voltear notando como su esposo estaba de brazos cruzados mientras refunfuñaba palabrotas al igual que su hija, después se escuchó como alguien en la segunda planta de aquella casa cerraba con una gran fuerza la puerta provocando un gran silencio en el lugar. Después de que todo acabara decidió ya era hora de intervenir por lo que se puso de pie y camino donde estaba Natsu por lo que suspiro antes de tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas y verlo con una sonrisa que provoco que él se calmara solo por unos momentos después de lo ocurrido.

Era algo que inevitablemente pasaría, su pequeña hija tenía 15 años y como todo adolecente normal estaba interesada en salir con sus amigos o en este caso salir con chicos, ella no estaba molesta pues el día anterior había escuchado a su hija quien le comento con quien quería salir. Conocía bien a ese chico por lo que estaba tranquila pues era un buen muchacho pero sabía que Natsu el sobre protector padre Natsu no sedería tan fácilmente, comprobó su teoría al ver la discusión de segundos antes, pero no podía culparlo por ser así ella entendía que para Natsu su familia era lo más importante del mundo causando que el deseara controlar todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, aunque habían cosas que simplemente no podía controlar.

-cariño ya no es una bebe-le hablo mientras intentaba calmarlo pero el solo bufo antes de cruzarse de brazos no muy de acuerdo con Lucy, ella rodeo los ojos al notar que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño.

-solo tiene 15 es una bebe-a Lucy le salió una gota de sudor tras su nuca al escucharlo hablar pero al ver como este llegaba y se sentaba en el sillón de al lado con una mirada triste sonrió antes de sentarse al lado de él y abrazarlo provocando que el cuerpo del peli rosa se relajara notablemente y apoyara la cabeza en la de la rubia absorbiendo ese aroma que desde hace más de quince años lo volvía completamente loco.

-Natsu ya hablamos sobre esto ella tiene que vivir su vida-le reprocho ella mientras sentía como este le de volvía el abrazo acariciando su cabello y sonrió recordando que ese tema en él era muy delicado, lo sabía desde el día en que Nashi nació como sus ojos mostraban tal cariño que preferiría morir antes de que algo lastimara a la pequeña y lo confirmo como a los cinco años de edad de pequeña este casi mata a Gray cuando su hijo jugaba con Nashi e inocentemente le dio un abrazo que mostro a todo el gremio que el Dragneel era alguien muy celoso, o cuando no dejaba que nadie la alzara cuando estaba cerca.

-pero no quiero que nadie me la quite-gruño con molestia provocando que Lucy se alejara de él y lo viera con los brazos cruzados-¿qué?-cuestiono con molestia pero ella solo volteo a ver a otro lado mientras bufaba causando un tic nervioso en la ceja de Natsu quien solo castañeo los dientes molesto-no entiendes que tengo algo que es mío y alguien desea quitármelo-Lucy suspiro al notar la tristeza de las palabras de Natsu y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de acariciar la mejilla del adulto antes de sonreírle.

-sabes que Nashi te ama pero no puedes manipular su vida como tú quieres ella debe aprender algunas cosas por si misma-le explico logrando que Natsu la viera varios segundos antes de suspirar y bajar la mirada pensándolo seriamente pero es que simplemente él no quería dejar que su bebe se fuera y sufriera con las personas pues sabría que tarde o temprano algo la lastimaría, pero con él y Lucy jamás la dañarían de ninguna forma.

-está bien la dejare ir solo por hoy-hablo con vos alta provocando que un grito de alegría se escuchara desde el piso de arriba seguido de un ¨gracias mama¨ para que luego las ventanas del cuarto de la chica sonaran mientras se abrieran y una joven saltara por ella, Natsu puso una mirada preocupada mientras Lucy le acariciaba la mano intentando calmarlo.

-estoy orgullosa de ti Natsu-aseguro la Heartfilia pero de un momento a otro estaba con la espalda en el sofá mientras Natsu estaba sobre ella con una sonrisa llena de orgullo al notar como Lucy se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo.

-bueno aun así aunque Nashi se haya ido tengo algo que me pertenece bajo mi cuerpo-su vos estaba algo ronca mientras se aceraba a Lucy quien solo rodo los ojos antes de abrazarlo por el cuello-además ahora que Nashi salió tenemos un rato para nosotros solos-aseguro divertido mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Lucy causando que la maga estelar sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo-tal vez deba dejarla salir con sus amigos más seguido-aseguro antes de verla a los ojos pero se sorprendió al notar como esta se tensaba y sonreía de forma nerviosa-Lucy-

-Natsu veras Nashi no va salir con sus amigos-comento con vos nerviosa Lucy viendo a otro lado sin poder notar como Natsu estaba confundido.

-si no va salir con sus ami…no-el Dragneel se puso de pie caminando por la sala mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cabello-no dime que no va salir con un chico Lucy dime que no-

-de hecho va salir con Takumi-y eso fue lo que basto para que Natsu se quedara en piedra al recordar al mocoso hijo de Gray quien siempre estaba con Nashi en el gremio peleando y charlando.

-NASHI DRAGNEEL-grito antes de caminar a la puerta cubierto de llamas y Lucy solo negó pensando que Natsu era algo posesivo con su hija…realmente tenia un gran problema de soberanía con su familia.

**Fin.**

**cha chan aqui termina esta pequeña historia de viñetas que no estan en orden pero me gusto mucho esta ultima pues imaginarme un Natsu así es como estar escribiendo sobre el hombre de mis sueños *-* espero les gusten y comenten todo lo que quieran por que es gratis ;)**

**nos veremos en otras historias así que**

**sayonara mina!**


End file.
